Sonic Crisis of Ages Chapter 1
by masterofages
Summary: When an unforeseen circumstance strikes Sonic, he must put everything he holds dear into the balance of time!


Sonic: Crisis Of Ages, Chapter 1

Sonic was lazeing away his summer Saturday morning, with a warn summer breeze gusting through the open window into his living room, where he sat on his well whethered couch eating his favorite food, a chilli dog. He idlely flipped through the television channels. _Man what a great day_ he thought fortuitously to himself as he surfed the channels. But then he saw something horrible that stopped his clicking finger in its track, shaking with fear!

It was a news broadcast and it was evident that the anchorman was visibly shaken. "We interrupt this programming to bring you a urgent report," the bearer of news commenced. "Dr. Eggman has created a hostage situation in downtown South City!" The footage cut to a video of a gigantic crimson, ebony, and golden robot, armed with ferocious batteries of missiles, vaunting about the top of a tower and holding off police helicopters with his missiles. Steering at the helm was Dr Eggman! "Dr. Eggman demands from the mayor that he receives three million dollars, or else he will kill the hostages!" Sonic shivered with aprehension! He knew that he had to get to Southern City to aleviate the hostage's plight…

Sonic regretfully set down his chilli dogs and shredded out of his house at a rapid pace. Traffic parted as he followed the freeway to South City. The surroudings became a blur as he could stop for nothing. Along the way, he stopped to call for backup. He adeftly dialed the number of Knuckles on his cell phone. "Knuckes there is a hostage crises in South City!" The burlesque red echidna replied "I'll be right there Sonic!" He then called Tails. "Tails, I need your help! Dr. Eggman is attacking South City!" to which Sonics feline freind replied, "I will bring my grappling hook to help!" With theses arrangements produced, Sonic sped onwards to downtown.

When he arrived at the scene, there was already a huge crowd looking up at the awful scene. Sonic saw the mayor bawling in the corner. "Sonic, I'm so glad you're here!" the mayor lacrimated. "There are hunderds of hostages in that tower! Please help us!" Sonic responded snarkily, "No need for fear Mr. Mayor! I've got backup on the way!" Upon which moment Tails and Knuckles disembarked from their automobiles and took in the scene.

"Were here Sonic!" he said as he stepped out. But Sonic looked over his shoulder and in his typical confidant way said, "No worries guys, I've got this under control!" After he said this he charged toward the tower at lightning speed which Eggman was on. Eggman turned his atterntion to the helicopters to Sonic. "Drat!" he said as he fired missile after missile with Sonic elitely evading each blast. Sonic knew he could not take Eggman down at this distance though. He pondered what he would do.

At that moment the blue blur had an incredible idea. he ran around the tower repeatedly building up speed. Eggman stood on top in utter confution. "If youre going to run, Sonic, at least run away!" He gloated as he continued to build up speed. Just then he leapt up! With one ultimate push, he broke through the sound barrier! The sonic boom that resinated from Sonic was so loud that it brought the tower down! "Ged down on my level!" Sonic taunted as the tower collapsed under the gargantan mech's weight. "Curse you Sonic!" Eggman was heard to have yelled as his robot crumpled to the ground. As the torso shattered, an escape pod encapcilated the mad genius scientist, ferrying him to safety. "You have fouled my plans again…" his voice echoed into the distance as he vanished, a speck into the sky.

All around him the crowd was cheering "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" Sonic revealed in the moment, soaking in the glory and the midday sun. But then a grime shadow was cast over the proceedings. Sonics ears pricked up toward the sound of an ambulances' siren. Just then he turned to see Tails being loaded into a stretcher! Sonic ran over there in disbelief, where Knuckes was standing bawling his eyes out. When he looked up to Sonic his orbs were red with tears. "Sonic, Tails was hit by one of Eggman's missile while you weren't looking!" he bawled at Sonic. "No!" Sonic yelled as he took Tails's body into his arms. His voice quavired as he looked up to Knuckles with anguish in his eyes. "He was my best friend!" he shouted. "It is not fair!" He pounded the ground. "We have to kill Eggman!" he said with crazed in his eyes. "But Sonic, killing him won't bring tails back!" Knuckles reasoned. Sonic went back to bawling. Knuckles did not know what to say.

Knuckles stood there for a long time. Then he stared folornly at the sunset. "The sunset is beautiful," he said to Sonic in an effort to make small talk.

"Yeah," replied Sonic.

Just then a translusent image appeared before both of their eyes. Sonic could not believe what he was observing. It was the image of Tails, but black and yellow instead of white and yellow. Knuckes stared in utter disbelief.

"I am the ghost of Tails," the aperition intoned. "This is the hour of my death. However there is still hope for me. You must travel back in time and kill the ancestor of Dr. Eggman, preventing his birth and my death."

"However, you cannot go back to recently. Otherwise the time stream may not have enough leeway to correct itself, ruining the present you have now. Therefour, you must go back further. The Oracles say, you must go back to the times of Ancient Rome and slay Eggman's forefather. However, I must go now. The sun is setting, and I can only be visible to mortals by the rays of twilight."

The ghost left Sonic and Knuckles with more questions then answers. Who did they have to kill? Who were the Oracles? Why did Tails look different? How would they go back in time? They looked at each other with trepedation in their eyes, wondering how their futures would unfold.


End file.
